temptation
by Kint0
Summary: This is my first song fic.So anyways it Temptation by Destiny's Child.Kagome & Inuyasha see each other at a club & when there eyes meet they get this feeling of temptation.What will they do? If i get enough review I'll rite Inuyasha veiw & wat happens nxt
1. Chapter 1

First song fic so let us cheer. YAY! WHOO! HURRAY! Anyways my friend told me had to write a disclaimer. I don't understand why when i don't own INuyasha and every knows it but since i have to write one i going to make it fun.

Disclaimer:

Kint0: Hey everyone.*yells to crowd*

crowd:*cheers*

Kint0: Well i wanted to tell everyone that i own Inu-*out of no where a gag covers my mouth.

Big Men in Blck suit1: You're going to have to come with us for false disclaimer

Kint0:*muffled* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

I walked into Shikon with my boyfriend, Kouga. It was a new hot club and me, my friends, Sango and Ayame and Rin, and not to mention my boyfriend wanted to check it out. I was rocking this new outfit I just got. It was a lime green halter top that reach my mid thigh with some black leggings and sliver 3in heels. My hair waving down my shoulders like normal. And some silver hoop earrings.

We found a table, making our way through the thick coward while the music was blasting loud having some up beat tempo to it. It was really nice in the club too. There were neon lights every where. The dance floor was lit up. I bar was an aquarium for the counter. Everything was nice.

"Kagome this place is hot," Sango screamed above the music.

"I know," I screamed back to her.

"Let's get some drinks," Rin yelled.

Ayame and Sango nodded and disappeared in the crowd.

"I'll be right back," Kouga whispered in my ear.

I nodded at him as he left.

The beat of the music changed and went to a slow tempo. It had a nice beat to it. And that was when I spotted him. He was across the room looking at me. He had long silver hair and dog ears at the top of his head. Such mesmerizing amber eyes. He was wearing baggy black pants and a red muscle shirt and boy did he have a nice muscle. I felt this weird attraction to him. And when our eyes meet I felt this uncontrollable shiver go down my spine. And then the lyrics of the song came on.

(AN: You should listen to the song. It's Temptation by Destiny's Child)

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

I still looked at him as he still looked at me. There was something about this boy I couldn't put my finger on.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

I couldn't take it anymore as we stared at each other. I got up but before I moved I looked at him.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

Im chillin at the spot and my posse's 4 deep  
had my man is on my mind turn my head what did i see  
the fellas lookin fly and there was one that caught my eye

I was now bitting my lip so hard it was bleeding a little but I liked it away. I forgot about my girl and my boyfriend and started to do my sexy walk towards him.

_  
so i bit my lip switched my hips as i walked by saying  
sexy boy you're so fly i just might give you a try  
ima write yo number in the palm of my hand  
oops i forgot i got a man_

I stop in the middle of the dance floor hearing the last line of the song. That was right. I had a boyfriend so why was I going after another man. But then he started to come towards me and when I eyes connected it's like nothing in the world existed. Just me and him and this song._  
_

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

He was now in front of me. And boy do I feel like making out him right here on the dance floor but I ignored the urge.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," I said.

"Inuyasha," He gesture for us to dance and I figure what the hell.

_  
_I nodded my head. He put his hands on my hips as I put my arms around his neck.

Im thinkin to myself should i even take a chance  
should i do whats on my mind or should i stay down with my man  
this boy got me fienin and im wantin him so bad  
should i chill one night with him and risk everything I've had  
saying  
sexy boy you so fly i wish i could give you a try  
but my man's at home waiting for me by the phone  
sorry cant get my groove on!

And yet again I remember Kouga. Oh god what will I do if her found out. I looked down and began to pull away when Inuyasha pulled me closer moving his hands to my ass. I looked up at him ready to slap him when I again looked in to his eyes. Those amber orbs could make me forget the world by just staring in them. It's almost like love at first sight.

_  
I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

He leaned in to kiss me. I didn't know what to do but I didn't pull back. I couldn't resist it. And when those soft smooth lips touch mine I knew I was in heaven. It was the best kiss I every had and oh how good he tasted.

Temptation is callin  
Papi wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him parting my lips slowly. Savoring this oh so special moment that I didn't want to end. We fought for dominance but I eventually gave up and let him explore my mouth. It was bad because I'm with Kouga but it's so hard to resist this temptation._  
_

_Temptation is callin  
Papi wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right  
_

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me  
_

We pulled away and looked in each others eye until we heard people call.

"Kagome/Inuyasha!"

We jumped apart and I looked to my side to see Kouga coming towards me. His face was red and it looked as if steam was coming out of his ears and there was a girl beside him that looked a lot like me.

_  
temptations is callin  
Papi be wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right_

Kouga said nothing and grab my hand as the song ended. He began to pull me away as the girl slapped Inuyasha. Then she went off. We looked into each others eyes again before going our own ways.

* * *

you guys should reallY listen to the song. It's so good. Anyways i also don't own this song so Review and i may add Inuyasha version of it all and if i get a lot ill add a what happened after chap. So Au Revoir!!!!!!!


	2. Inuyasha's point of veiw

Like i said i was going to make a follow up but right now this is Inuyasha veiw. The follow up will come later though.

Disclaimer:

Enje: Kint0 what are you doing

Kint0 looked up at Enje from the computer screen

Kint0: if you're not blind i'm watching this new inuyasha episode to fine a way to own him. duh.

Enje: *puts hand on Kint0 shoulder* sorry kin but you'll never ever in a million years own inuyasha.

Kint0: *looks down sad* I know.

* * *

Finally i reached the club. It was me Miroku and Kikyo. We all walked in and went to the bar.

"I think i'm needed over there," Miroku said spotting a couple of girls.

He walked away as i rolled my eyes. What an idoit.

"Come on babe. Let's dance," Kikyo said, wrapping her arm around mine and dragging me to the dance floor.

"But i didn't get my-"

She cut me off, "You can get you beer later."

It was no longer up for dicussion because she was dancing so i just to defeat and dance with her.

After a couple minutes the song was over. Kikyo then stopped dancing.

"Now can i get my drink," I asked.

Kikyo shook her head, "No but i'm going to the ladies' room. Wait here."

I noddedand turn my head when she caught my eye. A slow tempo came from the speakers asi looked at her. She looked back at me. She looked so beautiful. She had on a lime green halter top that reach her mid thigh with some black leggings. 'Wow.' was all i could think. I felt so attracted to this women and i'm pretty sure ever guy did but it was different. Her eyes scalded my body until they reached my eyes. And then the music began to play.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

We kept eye contact, This girl seem so mysterious and i wanted to know more about her.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

She finally got up and kept staring me down. I gulped.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

_Im chillin at the spot and my posse's 4 deep  
had my man is on my mind turn my head what did i see  
the fellas lookin fly and there was one that caught my eye_

She began walking towards me and god she looked so sexy. The way she move her hip.... I felt kind of weird but that right there made me forget Kikyo and Miroku. It was like it was just me and her.

_  
so i bit my lip switched my hips as i walked by saying  
sexy boy you're so fly i just might give you a try  
ima write yo number in the palm of my hand  
oops i forgot i got a man_

She stopped suddenly and had a worry look on her face but i just figure it was my turn. So i walked to here at her spot in the middle of the dance floor.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

Now I stood in front of her. How bad i wanted to taste those plumped lips of hers.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," She said.

"Inuyasha," I gestured for us to dance.

When she nodded i smiled. I placed my hands on her hips as her arms weaved their way around my neck.

_should i do whats on my mind or should i stay down with my man  
this boy got me fienin and im wantin him so bad  
should i chill one night with him and risk everything I've had  
saying  
sexy boy you so fly i wish i could give you a try  
but my man's at home waiting for me by the phone  
sorry cant get my groove on!_

Kagome again looked worry and began to pull away but i pulled her closer not wanting this moment to end. My hand made their way to her ass lightly squeezing it. She looked up at me and then her expression changed back to what it was before. I felt so lost looking into her brown eyes. Like i was swimming in a never ending brown ocean.

_  
I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me_

I leaned in and capture her soft, moist lips. I was happy she didn't pull back but why i did it. I don't know. But i couldn't stop myself. She just tasted so good.

_Temptation is callin  
Papi wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right_

I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to me. My tongue explore her mouth and i was savoring this tastes. I wanted the kiss to become more deep but then she decided to fight for dominance. She gave up and i was happy and deepened the kiss.

_Temptation is callin  
Papi wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right  
_

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me  
cause boy your bodys callin  
and temptation is killin me  
_

We slowly pulled back and looked in each others eye until we heard people interupted our moment yelling,

"Inuyasha/Kagome!"

We jumped apart and i saw Kouga. My ex best friend with Kikyo. She looked pissed off but for some reason i didn't care. I just wanted or more like needed this Kagome girl so bad. More then i'd ever want her.

_  
temptations is callin  
Papi be wantin you so bad i could cry  
Relationships callin me  
To do whats wrong but i gotta do right_

Kouga grabbed Kagome's forearm pulling her away and then i turn to Kikyo. I received a hard slap that made a cheek sting. She then stormed off into the crowd. I huffed. It's not like she doesn't do the same thing except she has sex with them.

I looked back in Kagome's direction and we locked eyes one more time before she was completely gone from site.

* * *

So how was that for Inuyasha's point of veiw. I got a little more describtive and now i'm so in the mode for this story. I think i mite write the follow up now..........

R&R peeps and BYE!


	3. Temptation

Sorry it took me so long to update my stories. My computer's being stupid so i can't really update my other stories for now but i promise i will sometime this week. So look forward to my other updates but after those i wont be able to update again until the new year.

Word of the day:

Mijimena - another way to say sorry besides gomen

* * *

After Kouga had pulled her from the club, he was seething but he did say anything to her until they reach the car that was parked a few blocks away. Once they got in he turned to her.

"Why'd you do it?"

Kagome stared at him and sighed, "I don't…" She trailed off. She didn't have other excuse.

She had wanted him to kiss her. She liked it and it was wow and she really wasn't sorry for doing it. She felt bad for betraying Kouga but she liked the kiss. Not only the kiss but it felt like something more. Something soul deep…

"Kouga, I'm sorry but I have to go." Kagome didn't give him a chance to respond as she quickly got out of the car and ran down the street

She heard Kouga called her name but she ignored it. Right now she had to get back to the club. She needed to.

They only parked a few blocks away so she reached the door in no time. She did the most asshat thing and cut in front of all the party goers and managed to get in without the bouncer realizing she cut.

From there she searched. She searched the bar, the sitting area, the smoking room, even peeked into the men's bathroom but there was no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome spotted her friends once she got back in the main room of the club at the booth they had picked out and suddenly felt bad for leaving them.

She walked over them and realized they were chatting it up with two guys and didn't look fazed at all by her and Kouga disappearance.

"Sango, Ayame." She said once she was close enough.

"Oh hey Kaggie." Ayame smiled.

"We thought you and Kouga left." Sango stated, looking at her friend suspiciously.

Kagome just shook her head before asking, "Di you guys happen to see a guy with silver hair and doggy ears at the top of his head?"

Ayame nodded. "Mmm… I saw him leave about twenty minutes ago. Around the time you and Kouga walked out but a little after."

Kagome sat down by Sango sighing. She had already missed her chance.

~123~

It had been over a month since that night Kagome had that fateful dance and amazing kiss from the one named Inuyasha. Kouga had broken up with her that same night but with in the next day he had been saying he forgave her and asking her to take him back even though he had ever right to hate her. She knew it and didn't deny it. She had cheated. In public nonetheless.

Kagome had apologized constantly every time he asked her back out and told him she just couldn't date him any more. She just didn't feel the same about him. She claimed she didn't know why when her friends asked her but she knew the reason.

On Friday the Sango and Ayame wanted a girls' night out now that they were all single. Kagome eagerly went with them, hoping to put the guy she had on her mind this whole month could get chased out of her head with a little bit of harmless flirting. So on Friday they all went to club Shikon doing exactly that with some dancing and a little drinking involved.

Ayame and Sango had both took a round of getting drinks, so when they finished whatever they were having Kagome went up to the bar to buy their next round. As she waited for her order a very familiar song started to play.

_I know you see me watching you  
and I see you watching me…_

"So you finally came back."

That voice. Kagome turned around to see an all to familiar face, smiling at her. She couldn't help the smiled that tugged at her lips.

"I did come back, but by the time I came you were gone, Inuyasha." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry. How about another dance?" He held out his hand.

Kagome quickly took it, nodding.

He led the way to the dance floor. As soon as they reached, he turn and faced her, letting go of her hand, and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Kagome sighed in satisfaction and weaved her arms around his next.

Then he was kissing her, sweetly and passionately and she returned the kiss eagerly. Suddenly he pulled away causing Kagome to frown. Inuyasha only smiling and bent down so that his lips were touch her ear and whispered,

"Don't frown. That won't be our last kiss because you're too much of temptation for me to let you go a second time."


End file.
